Sevia Cyane
History Sevia, born and raised in the capitol of Uosa. She didn't have the best life as a child due to her family being poor. While her mother, a tailor and her father a farmer they did not make much money. Sevia knew her true passion at a young age, however this dream was constantly crushed by her parents. "I want to be a soldier!" ''she always said, however her parents simply replied ''"Women are not allowed in the army. So you better learn your way with fabric." ''however this didn't stop her. She trained and trained, while this was illegal she never got caught. She practised the sword on her own farmland. Getting better and better with years of practise. And then '''it' happened... Thieves and other common scum raided her parents's farm. They were assaulted, her mother being treated by them in ways that one can't and won't describe. Her father was brutally murdered and hung on a light. Sevia wanted to hide but it was to late. One of the bandits had spotten her. She ran, to no avail. One bandit chased after her while the rest did the looting. However, little did the Bandit know the sixteen your old he was about to engage combat with was well prepared. With her home made sword, made out of stone and wood she impaled the bandit. After a few days the royal patrol walked by the farm to collect the taxes and spotted the sixteen year old covered in blood with her dead parents by her side. She was questioned non stop by the soldiers asking them for an explanation. Not to long after the truth came out. This sixteen year old female had practised with a sword. But she did not get punished. She got praised. Now the empire decided females should be allowed to be taught the way of the sword. Sevia got offered a job as a low ranked soldier. Four years have passed and Sevia had climbed the ranks. she had now become a Royal Soldier. One whom gets send on the most important missions. These missions did not come without danger though. in one mission Sevia was captured by highly trained soldiers and was broken to reveal information. While this happened they broke her left arm. This has caused Sevia to be unable to wield a shield. She was later rescued by the other Royal Soldiers. Once back in the capitol Sevia was taught magic. Her arm had restored but in no way was she ever capable of using it till it's full extend no more sword swinging, no more blocking this would all cause to much pain for her. So she was taught to field Fire and Water magic. This made her a Spell Sword. And with this, she once again ranked up. Sevia became a Royal Guard. She still gets send on Royal Soldier's missions however she now also carries the responsability to guard the most respected and wealthiest men in the city. Personality People would describe Sevia as a layed back woman who doesnt judge people at first sight, untill they disobey the rules. She can be very strict about the law of Uosa to other people so she will rarely make an exception to them. She has a soft spot for the children of Uosa and will always help them if they are in need of anything, she does this becuase she says that childeren are the heroes of the future. Approvals (Spells) Fire Magic Intencity 2 Water Magic Intencity 2 Approvals (Items) OOC Notes: Category:Characters